A God Awakening
by Xenter
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, retrieval specialist, did not know why he has these strange powers as his memories only go back a few years ago. Before that, it was completely blank as if someone purposely sealed it away. However, by chance of taking on a new retrieval mission in the Dragon's Triangle, he would unlock his past and reawakens a God within himself. AU! R&R! Dark Story! Grey Naruto!
1. New Assignment

******A God Awakening**: Naruto x Tomb Raider Crossover

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**M-Rated: **Blood, gore, and among other things.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
Names of Things  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

This story is dark! Naruto Namikaze is uncaring to others and very, very deadly! This story is set in the reboot of Tomb Raider (2013), and no, you don't need to fully know that story is about to understand this as it becomes AU of sort. I will try to explain thing as I go along as usual.

* * *

**=[****A God Awakening**]=  
New Assignment

"A famous explorer one said that the extraordinary is in what we do, not who we are. I'd finally set out to make my mark; to find adventure. But instead, adventure found me."

"And this adventure… is it over?"

"No; not by a long shot," she replied.

**XxXxX**

"GARGHHH," the blond-haired man roared as the held blade dig deeper into his thigh trying to find the metal slug that managed to pierce through his skin moment ago. Twisting left and right in the muscle tendons, the metal edge of the weapon finally found its mark. With a powerful tug by his hand, he was able to expel it from his leg along with a small chunk of his own flesh. The small knife flew out of his grip in the process as he brushed away the sweats that now covered his forehead. It was painful, but needed.

"You shouldn't have done that," the blond said with some anger. He was looking up at his attacker and down the barrel of a gun. He exhaled deeply, feeling his body trying to heal itself as it usually did. The bullet wound in his thigh closed rapidly as muscles and tissue fiber regenerated and reattaching itself with incredible speed. If he didn't take the bullet out then, the flesh would heal over that and become very difficult to remove later. The impossible feat caught the attention of his attacker.

"What the hell are you?" the slightly shocked bearded man called out, waving his handgun side to side and could not believe what he was seeing. The ground shook as the chamber they were in had become much more unstable, forcing him to lose his balance as his shoulder collided with the corridor's harden stone wall.

The blond saw this as his chance and quickly placed both of his foot firmly to the cobber floor in a crouching position. He immediately lurched forwards, tackling the gunman down to the earth as dirt and sands fell off the side walls from the rumbling. He managed to knock off the gun from his attacker and impacted his fist against that person's jaw. It was powerful enough to dislocate it and possible shattered some bones as his keen hearing heard the crunch. He then smashed downward at the laying man, but missed the head as the stone tiles broke apart from the enraged fist.

"Holy shit, you monster," the one who evaded saw what that fist had done to the ground. There was no possible way for someone to do that without breaking their wrist in the process.

"Yeah, I probably am," the blond said. He didn't know why he had such power. He only had memories to a few years back and nothing before that. Without further delay, the air around them circulated into one of his palm. The phenomenon became clearer as the air pressure increased. It then spiraled into a small sphere, about the size of a softball, as he held that hand up while the other held the other man down. No one could break out of his inhuman strength.

"What the fuck is that?" the person pressed to the ground asked with panic. He was shocked that his former-partner could do something like this. They had teamed up to find this tomb deep beneath the surface. When they reach the end of the catacomb with the goal in sight, where wealth and treasures filled the floor, he decided to kill off his partner. Unfortunately, it didn't go as plan as he only managed to shot the blond in the leg. A flying knife from his partner jammed his gun afterward, and then everything just went downhill from there.

The blond didn't reply as it was pointless to explain his ability. Instead, he slammed the sphere into the person beneath him right in the chest. Ribcage and flesh were shredded by some invisible blade and quickly turned its target into a bloody mess. The blond rolled off the dead man, avoiding the spurts of crimson liquids. He pulled himself up to the side wall, rubbing his leg as the damage had not completely healed yet.

"FUCK! Can't believe I got double crossed! I'm the one who do the double crossing, what the fuck!" the blond shouted at the deceased. The rumbling of the tunnel stopped after a few more minutes while he regulated his breathing once more and drank some liquid from a container by his side.

"Greg, you moron. How long have we known each other? I would have share at least 10-90, heck, 20-80 if you asked nicely. Now what you have? Nothing, you're dead, dumbass," the blond scolded the carcass before picking up the lit torch by his side. Amazingly, the fire didn't go out when they had their little disagreement and fell out of his hand.

"Whatever, at least I got nice haul this time," he muttered, walking over the Greg's body and into the chamber. He quickly spun to the side, dodging a metal disc that came out from its hidden spot in the wall that previously closest to him. It almost sliced his body in half as he sweated a little, seeing the still spinning blade.

"How the fuck did they make this with sticks and stones?" the blond asked, looking at the spinning disk. He then looked at the neatly tiled floor ahead and felt that it probably was filled with traps if he stepped on it. He decided to do the right thing and make use of the dead body of his partner by picking it up and throwing it onto those suspicious stone. Spears erupted below, piercing the carcass as the blond clapped his hand together with a smile. He walked to that carcass and reuses it to clear out more traps. After a while, he finally reached his goal.

"Okay, let see," he muttered as he took out several small scrolls by his waist. He unfurled one, placing it onto the floor. He then started piling as much jewels, gems, or anything valuable on it before doing a hand seal, making them disappeared in a white puff of smoke, leaving only the scroll behind. He looked at the new sketches in the previous blank sheet with a smile.

"Sure beats carrying backpack around, huh Greg… oh right," he said, looking to his side and remembered he just killed his partner only a moment ago. The blond frowned a little at that and quickly repeated with other blank scroll, claiming all the treasures in sight. Before long, the vault of the tomb was emptied. He walked back out through the same way and kneeled before Greg's body. With some sighing, he did another hand seal and inhaled. Seconds later, Greg's body was set alight, quickly turning to ash as he exited down the corridor. The blocked entrance by falling rocks didn't hinder his progress at all as he just carved out another exit through them.

**XxXxX**

"Where is your partner, Greg, Naruto?" A much older man in a very expensive suit asked once the blond entered the private room. A massive glass window was behind him, letting much sunshine in, giving the man some sort of bright glow. The suit was sitting behind his intricate patterned and well ornate desk. It was situated at one end in a nicely decorated room, housing many other expensive furniture and objects. Naruto smiled a little as he sat down on one of the comfortable sofa to the side wall.

"Dead… how much did you pay him to get rid of me?" Naruto asked, looking at his employer with indifferent.

"What do you mean?" the man denied the accusation from his seat. Naruto raised an eyebrow as several guards entered the room from the door and close it behind him. Naruto had a glance at them.

"Okay, my mistake. Let's move on. It was harder than I thought getting into that tomb and I almost die several times, but I got them as requested," Naruto said, turning back to the employer, ignoring the muscles thugs now standing in front of the only exit.

"Where is it?" the employer asked but Naruto shrugged a little at the request.

"My payment first… I believe 2 million, in cash; thank you very much," Naruto said, glancing around the room leisurely, checking out some of the painting.

"2 million? That wasn't the deal, it was-"

"I know Mr… whatever, a million… each, but since my partner is dead, and I don't think he would say anything about me taking his share; compensation if you will for the trauma I suffered. Plus, he also needs to pay for my medical bill after he tried to kill me," Naruto interrupted, looking lazily at the man. The suit huffed a little at the insult, but otherwise did nothing out of place.

"That's… very well," the man said after some self-reflection while Naruto was rubbing his fingernail with his thumb in one hand, not paying attention to the man. He watched the blond a few seconds before whipping out his phone, dialed some number and spoke into it.

"Your money will be here soon, Tomb Raider Naruto," the man said after finishing the conversation with his phone. He had ordered them to get the money for the blond as well as getting some more guards to await orders. Naruto overheard that with his sharp hearing, but was playing ignorance.

"Tomb Raider huh… I prefer Grave Robber to that, because it's more correct to what I did for this job. I break into people graves and steal their stuff so it could be displayed in some old geezer's home, probably just to impress his mistress due to his short coming," Naruto sneered a little, looking at his watch to check the time and didn't bother to notice the annoyed face of his employer. The blond had never failed a job and his reputation speaks for itself. Still, people still tried to kill him for one reason or another.

"You should be grateful that I'm paying you that much for it," the man said, suppressing his anger.

"Really? Even with my shitty appraisal skill, I still can estimated that I could get at least 5 million for them, but I'm too lazy selling bit by bit and the merchandise just too damn hot on me," Naruto snorted. He wasn't an archeologist or something along that line so he wouldn't know exactly, but he assumed it would be a lot from Greg's behavior.

The man decided not to speak to the blond anymore as it vexed him greatly. A few minutes went by before the door of the room opened up. Another goon entered with a briefcase this time. With a hand gesture from his boss, he opened it in front of the blond to check. Naruto looked at the bills, flipped through a few and nodded with approval as the brief case closed and handed to him.

"Now, where are they?" the employer asked.

"Oh that…" Naruto began with a smile, running up to the desk very quickly and sent a powerful kick at its front. The force pushed the heavy wooden furniture into the man, and both of them went out the shattered window. His bodyguards took out their gun in haste and tried to shoot the blond, who was jumping out the window as well along with the briefcase in one hand. With the other hand as he exited the window, he threw two deadly blades at the gunmen. Each of the blade found its mark in someone skull and soft brain matter within.

"AHHHHH," the man screamed as he fell out of his office on the top level of a multistory building. Naruto was falling close to his side with a smile on. The blond was watching the horror on his former employer's face. It was payback; pure and simple.

"The gold is here…" Naruto threw a locker key at the falling man, but he didn't bother to catch it. His arms and legs where doing something else, trying to fly perhaps.

" and this is for trying to kill me, asshole," Naruto called out as they both hit the pavement except Naruto landed on his feet sending up dirt and rubbles while the older man went splat, making a gruesome puddle with twisted limbs and bones. Everyone on the street screamed, seeing the bloody mess on the street, ignoring the blond altogether as he moved swiftly through the crowd hidden from sight.

**XxXxX**

"A moment of your time, Mr. Uzumaki," a Japanese man said, entering a hotel room. A few more men followed him behind, but they remained expressionless. The blond looked up from his bed at the trespassers with a frown. A naked woman squirmed under the blanket by his side as she was a little exhausted from their fun.

"Let me sleep a bit more," she muttered as Naruto shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"Sure if you're fine with all these men watching you and all," Naruto hinted as she opened her eyes slowly. She glanced at the menacing men in the room before shrieking. Everyone in the room remained impassive at the numbing sounds trying to destroy their eardrum.

Naruto had gotten out of Europe and stayed low for some time after he practically murdered one of the more influent members of _that_ society. The deceased's family members were not happy, but they couldn't do much about at the time since they were preoccupied with the power vacuum he accidently created. Other prominent families took the given opportunity, and Naruto became a necessary evil of sort for that society. As long as they didn't try to double cross him, he wouldn't leave a trail of body in his wake. Still, there are people who wanted him dead… very badly.

"I am-," he was about to introduce himself, but Naruto interrupted.

"No need for the introduction, Mr. Nishimura. I was a bit surprise that you personally come to find me, but I'm honor that a powerful media tycoon like you would care about little old me," Naruto said with some pride. In his job, he knew many powerful people even though they might not know him personally. Nishimura was one of those powerful people who have ties to the police and mafia in the Japan.

"Okay, before we do this, can this girl go? I only get to know her for half a day, and she's not really my type, but I don't want to be alone in bed and I'm kind of done with her," Naruto requested with a grin. The girl would have slapped him there, but she was too frightened to. However, at least now, she stopped screaming.

"You must misunderstood, Mr. Uzumaki, I am here on business," Nishimura said after allowing the girl to go. She made quiet an exit without wearing her clothes as the goon actually smirked now.

"Okay, so what can I do for you?" Naruto said stoically while channeling strange energy through his body, readying for a fight. Business could mean many things in his profession; mostly in blood.

"You are the best retriever in your profession, I have heard much about you from my associates if I ever needed someone for the job as your success rate is always one hundred percent; you have never failed once you took on a task," Nishimura said.

"Uh huh, thanks for the compliment, I know what I do, Mr. Nishimura. You still haven't answered my question," Naruto replied, calming his nerve a little since it wasn't a fight they wanted. Nishimura ordered his men to leave the room and took out a small device. He pressed the play button.

_"_Mayday Mayday, this is the Endurance, we hit a severe storm, the ship is breaking apart… if anyone can hear this… we're…,_"_ was the sound came out from the audio device before a thunderous boom, then followed by metal breaking apart and then only static remained.

"Okay… nice shipwreck, you want me to salvage the ship?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't the most bizarre job request he ever gotten, but it was close enough.

"That was a distress signal sent out from the research vessel Endurance a day ago. I acquired it through my media contact. The ship's last location was recorded to be somewhere in the Dragon's Triangle. I need you to retrieve someone, and I hope it's not too late to do so. I should never have allowed her to go on such expedition. I will pay you 5 million euro for your service," Nishimura offered.

"No thanks… that place is really dangerous. Besides, it might be better for search and rescue; you have a pull with them don't you? ... and she might already be dead," Naruto pointed out hesitantly. He didn't care much about a rich girl who wanted to go on some adventure, but he did care about money. If the amount was right, he would do it. However, that job seemed like a fool errand more than anything.

"I am a father, Mr. Uzumaki. Everything I done is for the wellbeing of my daughter. I might have spoiled her too much, but I still love her as a father should. If there is a chance she might still be alive, I will do everything in my power to hold onto that chance," Nishimura said. He also had search and rescue going around that area, but severe weather had hindered their effort, but the more helper the better. The blond before him had completed some seemingly impossible job from what he had heard.

"And if she's already dead?" Naruto asked. He didn't want to waste time to retrieve someone that was already dead.

"If that was the case, my wife needs closure, I need closure," Nishimura said as he knocked on the close door of the room. A man opened it and handed him a briefcase. He placed down that briefcase onto the bed and continued: "I know your reputation; Mr. Uzumaki. As long as you get pay, you will do the task to the best of your ability. Here is your payment, all in cash as you preferred, I hope you accept it."

Nishimura pushed the briefcase to the blond along the bed. Naruto grabbed it and opened the lid. He had a quick glance inside, seeing all the bills and shrugged a little.

"I need a boat… just a small one is fine," Naruto said as he accepted the payment and the job.

* * *

**Author Note:**

There you go, first chapter. Naruto isn't a tomb raider or grave robber per se, he's a retrieval specialist so if he was asked to retrieve treasures in a tomb; he would act like a tomb raider. Currently, he accepted a retrieval mission of one Samantha Nishimura (dead or alive).

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	2. Mistake in Darkness

**A God Awakening: Naruto x Tomb Raider Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
Names of Things  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

Thanks for the feedback of first chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Naruto is pretty much OP, but it's expected of a God, even an amnesic one.

* * *

**=[A God Awakening]=  
Mistake in Darkness**

"Shitty storm," Naruto insulted whoever was listening in on him while looking through the windshield of the small powerboat, and up to the sky as far as the transparent piece allowed. There was a reason why this place was called Devil's Triangle; it was due to bizarre weathers, and of course, countless of ship that went missing when sailing through it. He sighed and pondered if it was a mistake to take on this job. A flash of lighting came from the heaven, accompanied by a thunderous roar, broke him out of his thoughts. He then visually scanned the surrounding sea.

Empty. No ships in sight. It was the same with the sonar radar.

Weird; he assumed there would much more deadweight in the water considering where he currently was. Another flash occurred, but brighter and closer this time to the ship.

Naruto was startled a little as the thunderbolt impacted against the water next to his side. For a second, he thought God might be punishing him, but then again, God wouldn't waste his time on someone like him. There were plenty much worst people than him out there in the world if he actually cared at all. However, several more lightning strikes around the boat forced his mind to reconsider some of the choices he recently made.

"Ah screw it; I already accepted the job so why think so much on it?" Naruto muttered to himself and pushed the lever forward, maximizing the speed of the motor boat as it passed through the murky sea. Freakish lightings and winds were constantly trying to hinder his ship progress as if the phenomenon had a mind of its own. He brushed aside that thought as a small bright spark in the distant caught his attention. His blue eyes quickly zoomed into that area like a predator, examining it and realized the spot was on fire as the flames flickered. As his ship moved closer, he made out the shapes of the mountain in the darkness, and there were some shadowy figures running along around the bonfire as well. They looked armed.

Naruto checked the pistols by his waist to make sure it still there. He generally did not like to carry them around, but after getting shot lately from various gang factions, he decided to have it accompanying him. It made him look more intimidating and did manage to change a few cowards' mind from claiming the bounty on his head. Yes, apparently one of the people he pissed off put one on him. He just weren't sure which one exactly or they would be dead by now.

The boat bounced upward from the waves and became airborne for a fraction of a second. Naruto abruptly broke the gaze at the inviting flames and glanced to his side; outside of the ship. He noticed floating debris were everywhere as he passed closer to shore. He raised an eyebrow a moment at that before returning his eyes to the front from the ship again, just in time to see a half-submerged ship on its side coming towards him. The overturned cruiser behaved like a ramp as Naruto's boat ran up its body. The motor boat was moving at maximum velocity as it went flying inland.

"SHIT!" Naruto practically yelled and spun the helm to one side on reflex. That didn't avert the small motor boat from its collision path as it slammed itself into a side of a rather short cliff, spraying twisted metals and glass outwards from the impact. Gravity immediately grabbed hold of the ship and pulled it into the ground along with everything else that were floating in midair. Once the job was done, oils, lubricants and other strange liquids leaked out of the damaged boat in tantrum. The blond pulled himself out in haste as some part of the engine caught fire.

"Ah fuck!" Naruto said after finally vacated the smashed cockpit, but it exploded right behind him as he was getting away. His body twirled in the air, and he fell to the ground face first with part of attire set alight. Flaming wreckages showered the area around his spot. He quickly rolled along the ground, putting out the fire on his cloth as he winced in pain. One of his leg and arm was in unnatural position.

"I really don't like this job…" Naruto muttered, sitting upright after the fire was put out. He looked down at his burnt overcoat and shrugged a little. He then inspected at his twisted arm as he tried to move its finger and scolded himself afterward. It was painful attempting that. However, he rectified the problem by using his free and uninjured hand to snap the joint back into its natural place.

"GARHH," Naruto shouted in anguish as he fixed his arm. He huffed heavily, clamping his teeth together and did the same to his leg. He didn't scream this time, but the shooting pain all over his body was excruciating. While he could heal any wounds, it didn't mean he didn't feel anything when it did. Dislocation or severed limbs was one of the worst, but it was still better than being killed outright. Naruto gritted his teeth as he heard shouting in the distance while his body was still trying to fix the damage he just acquired.

"What the…This island is inhabited? Who the hell would live here?" Naruto asked himself then numerous gunshots could be heard. Without further delay as he realized the immediate danger, Naruto quickly grabbed the gun by his waist but almost dropped it to the ground from the pain in his arm. He winced a little and pulled out a scroll with his other injured arm. He unfurled it at his side and slammed his palm into it, forcing it to regurgitate a medical kit. He flipped the lid open and pulled out a small metallic cylinder with a window by its side and pressed that injector into the flesh of his injured arm. Painkiller toxin entered his blood stream, numbing the nerves. He threw that empty cylinder away and took out another, pressing against his leg this time to do the same.

Naruto exhaled, putting the medical kit away via resealing and stood up from his spot. He was clenching his pistol tightly in his right hand while looking around, trying to make out others in the darkness. Their forms were visible to his eyes somewhat as it was aided by the raging inferno in the surrounding.

"There! Another one!"

Naruto quickly turned his attention to who shouted that as a bullet grazed his shoulder. His body swayed to the side afterward from the shock. His eyes became deadly serious as pin pointed his target. The man was raising his rifle for another shot, but Naruto retaliate.

The blond raised his right hand, pointing at the shadowy figure in the distance. He quickly estimated how the trajectory would go as his eyes twitched. He pulled the trigger on his handgun and .50 Cal hollowed point bullet within the magazine was ejected into the metal chamber. It was sent forwards by a hammer mechanism to its rear, firing into the rifling metal tube. The twisting curvature added spin to the bullet as it finally came out from barrel, spiraling. The projectile flew a straight path at supersonic speed, impacted against the attacker's forehead and drilling through the soft tissue and skull. The dimple tip of the bullet expanded inside the brain, pushing them all outwards and to the side along with the watery mass. The blood spurted out from circular wound.

The man died instantly from that shot.

Another rifleman raised his weapon at the corner of Naruto's eyes. Naruto quickly placed his left hand to front of his waist, taking out one of a knife and threw it at that person. The blade rotated along its longer length as it whizzing along the air. The sharp tip of the blade ripped through the target's flesh, finding the throat and severed the cervical vertebrae, ending the man's life. Naruto spun to the side with his right and fire three shot in succession without looking much. Each found its mark in the chest as blood spurted out from the wound as they fell backward from getting slammed by a .50 Cal.

Naruto could feel where they were at the moment through purely intuition as his eyes sharpened and his ears could pick up the slightest sound that was out of place. Tree and bush rattled as more men came out from beyond. Naruto quickly ended their lives with a quick glance as he counted how many bullets he had used in the encounter. Once the number was upped, he quickly pulled his right hand closer to him, ejecting the magazine by slamming against his chest as his left hand thrown several blades at new comers. He then used that hand to grab the new magazine in his left pocket and slammed it into the hilt of the gun, reloading it in a quick motion.

The blond then returned to firing again without much thought. His body reacted as the enemies just keep coming from several locations. He continued moved up the mountain path while ending more lives before they could get a shot off. He must have killed about two dozen so far, and a moment of silence was rewarded for his effort.

Naruto continued down his path as his ear twitched at the bush to the side. He sensed something hiding in the bush as he stopped abruptly. He stared at it for more than a moment, pondering what to do as he noticed the person shrouded by nature. He then looked in the opposition direction, and was about to walk away. Unfortunately, the bush rattled behind him, and Naruto quickly raised his right hand to that direction and glanced at the new comer just before pulling the trigger almost instinctively. His eyes widen a little as his hand jerked to the side as the bullet exited from the barrel. The deadly projectile missed its initial mark, which would usually be in head or the heart. The bullet drilled itself into that person right shoulder.

"Ah," she screamed as the powerful caliber spun her around as she collapsed to the ground on her back, holding her wounded shoulder as blood tried to escape through her fingers.

**XxXxX**

Why? That was the foremost thought running through her mind.

After Whitman surrendered, she was bounded by hands behind her back and dragged to a nearby temple. There were other people held prisoners there; crewmen and survivors of the Endurance. They were kneeling on the ground as men with guns pointing at them from behind in executioner style.

"Don't hurt them… please!" she begged but was pushed on her back against the tree.

"I said, silence, girl," the Russian man said in English then switched to his native tongue.

"You´re pretty, aren´t you? You remind me of my sister…" he said in Russian as he rubbed the back of his hand against her chin as she tried to move away with a feeling of disgust. She tried to get away by falling over, but was quickly held upright by both hands of the man before slamming to the tree again.

"Let her go! Let her go!" Someone she knew shouted nearby.

"Lara, run!" the captives shouted and attempted to escape, but he didn't make it. Some however did as they too this chance to escape.

"Oh no! No!" she called out but was backslapped into the ground by the Russian before her. He told her to stay put as he and his men hunt down the fugitives. Lara didn't comply with the man request and immediately ran as fast as she could while her hand was still tied behind her back. She could hear those men executing her friends. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything about that as something else occupied her mind: Trying to stay alive. She remained in the shadows, keeping herself from being seen.

Lara was frightened as each footstep passed her hidden spot. She then heard agitated shouting and an unfamiliar gunshot. It continued the same tune over and over again as more gunmen came running out from the temple, passing her spot. She exited from the shadow and hid behind an earth erected cover as she grinded her binding against the jagged rock behind her, trying to break free.

The same gunshot continued as scream of shrieking could be heard. The thunderous tone became much louder as if it was coming closer to her as the binding snapped. She quickly looked up from her cover and saw several men lying dead about with a single entry wound, either to the forehead or chest. It was an efficient kill shot to her horror. Lara traversed swiftly and quietly across the ground and found her bow and arrow along with a handgun. Placing the bow across her shoulder and gripping the pistol tightly in her hands, she entered the nearby bush and waited.

A few more men come running, but they were shot dead by an above average height European man that was walking up the rocky path towards the temple. His attire was hard to make out in the dark even aided by the massive bonfire that was incinerating the forest slowly all around. The only feature she could make out was his slightly spiky blond hair and a burnt overcoat he wore. He swung his left hand across the side, sending out a knife as its surface glittered in the flames at one man to her side before firing several bullets at others without giving much thought.

Was he foe or friend? Lara didn't know, but her eyes caught one of the crewmen body nearby. That person was shot through the head from the front, hinting that the blond was no friend of her. Lara's hands trembled while still holding onto the pistol as more deaths occurred. Before long, nobody else remained beside the blond, standing there. He examined the area around him and then stared in her direction for longer than necessary.

"Please don't see me," Lara muttered softly to herself, hoping that he hadn't found her. She saw his bright blue eyes connected with her brown. She closed her eyes, breaking the contact, as she placed the pistol top to her forehead in the process, but she still felt she was being watched. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the man was looking in the opposite direction. It was strange. She was sure that he saw her, but he didn't bother to do anything more than that. If he was a foe, he would have shot her by now.

Lara, against her better judgment, stood up from her spot slowly and hoped that she could reason to that person as he had not tried to kill her outright. However, his right hand snapped to her direction as the gun within its grasp fired. Lara screamed as a sharp pain shoot through her body. It originated on her right shoulder as her body was spun around by the powerful impact. She dropped the gun from her left hand and used it to hold her bleeding shoulder as she collapsed on the ground.

**XxXxX**

Hollowpoint bullet was one of the deadlier types as it have a greater stopping power than standard issue. It essentially was designed to lodge itself inside a person like 'putting on a brake' during fragmentation of its tip, producing much more force. Furthermore, each bullet ruptured the wound around the impact point to induce rapid blood loss. Combining that ability with the destructive nature of .50 Caliber and a very steady hand, it would produce a fatal wound if not treated immediately.

Naruto frowned. He didn't really care much about who he killed during this mission as long as he can retrieve the target. Only the target mattered; that was his motto. That probably made him a lot of enemies, but he didn't care. Naruto was about to ignore the girl in the bush since she was not a threat. However, the moment she came out the bush, his body reacted on reflex and he fired before he could check her out completely. It was a mistake. He realized that this person was a close friend to his target and would be useful in the long run.

Naruto sighed as he pulled out a photo from his pocket. It was given to him by his employer to illustrate who his target was. He glanced at it once more time and moved slowly towards the dying girl.

"Oh god…" she muttered, holding on to her shoulder as the blond kneeled to her side placed a photo closer to her head. He quickly compared her face to make sure he didn't make a mistake and put it away afterward.

"Lara," Naruto said as the person looked at him. There was fear in her eyes. She was afraid, but it wasn't at blond as there was no malice in his voice or eyes. She was afraid of the unknown; of dying. It was to be expected. Naruto pressed his hand onto of her bloody one down as she screamed at the sharper pain. She tried to knock his hand off but he held her down with the other. She tried to squirm out of his hold, but it was inhumanly strong.

"Stop that, you need to press down on the wound or you will bleed out," Naruto called out after seeing the girl trying to break free in vain. The initial agonizing pain had numbed somewhat as she nodded slowly.

"Now, you have calmed down. Where is Samantha Nishimura? Is she dead?" Naruto asked with a little wishful at the last part. He hoped she was dead as it would be a lot easier that way. The dead could just be sealed up in a scroll and carried back while the living would bitch and moan all the way.

"Sam… where is Sam?" Lara replied weakly, looking around and at the sky. She was delirious from the massive blood loss while her vision became a bit hazy. Naruto eyed her body a little and found numerous shallow wounds on her arms. He sighed a little and shook the girl.

"I'm asking you, dam it. Listen, where is she? Wasn't she with you?" Naruto asked, holding her face to him as it was wandering about.

"Sam… I met her... where is she?" Lara muttered with confusion as her eyes slowly closed. She had fainted from her grievous wound.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed as the girl was now unconscious. He needs information and he couldn't get it out of her at the moment as she need immediate medical attention. Naruto looked around to check if anyone was watching. Fire was still raging in the background along with many animals screeching in the dark.

Naruto rubbed his temple a little and unseal a Kunai with strange marking from one of the tattoo on his arm. He threw it into the ground to create a beacon. Even though he lost his boat, he could get out of the island with ease. He picked up the unconscious Lara bridal style and disappeared in a crimson flash.

**XxXxX**

Naruto placed the unconscious girl on an operating table in his hideout after exiting from a teleport room. It sounded high tech, but really wasn't; it was just a small room with a Hirashin beacon for him to teleport to. This was one of his hideout, and was located deep beneath an abandon warehouse. He had used much of his wealth to construct such a place by himself and it was worth it. It was the perfect safe house as there was no actually way in or out beside a secret air vent that run throughout the facility.

The only way to get in and out was through his ability to teleport.

Naruto cleaned his hands at a sink to sanitize it and increased the operating room light intensity afterward. He also strapped the girl to the table as he quickly connected a needle into her arm to stop her from dying from blood loss.

"I usually use this place to torture people for information, or just for the fun of it whenever I was bored," Naruto muttered as he opened one of the neatly aligned cabinets along the wall. He took out several medical tools that distinctively could be used for torturing and placed them onto the moveable table.

"But be grateful for I will fix you up," Naruto said as he dragged the toolkit towards the operating table with an unconscious beautiful patient. He took out a small scissor like utensil and pressed it into her gunshot wound, trying to pull out the bullet. Lara snapped her eyes opened from the pain and was blinded by the bright light above. She screamed in pain, trying to break out of her binding as Naruto sweat dropped a little.

"Ah right, I forgot painkiller," Naruto apologized as he stopped messing around with her wound.

"Where am I... who are you?" Lara groaned with confusion but Naruto didn't reply. He opened another cabinet and took out some tube, placing them in an injector.

"My house of horror as I told my vict… guest, but for you, let's call it house of healing, and I'm Naruto by the way," Naruto replied nonchalantly, returning back to the operating table and leaned over Lara. He then pressed the injector forcibly to her neck. Lara jerked her head away in fright but it was pointless as he injected the serum into her blood stream and then connected the morphine drips to her arm. She felt her pain the pain numbed as she sobbed a little.

"What kind doctor are you?" She asked with lament. The blond before her wasn't wearing normal green clothing or a mask. In fact, he was wearing the same attire moment ago with blood stains and all that still visible on it. Naruto eyed her a bit and rubbed a thumb over her face, clearing her tears. Lara shook her head a little, pushing that hand away as the blond let out a small chuckle.

"I didn't say I was a doctor. I haven't patched anyone up ever, I'm more into the cutting up part since it's more enjoyable…but there's a first time for everything. In the simpliest term… you're my exquisite guinea pig," Naruto answered with a smile as he held up a knife in her face. Her expression was filled with horror at the casual expression of the blond. She was about to get dice up.

"Please let me go! Let me go!" she begged with dismay while trying to break out of the strapping.

"Okay, but you will die from your injury, and since I'm such a nice guy, I will offer you an alternative. How would you like to go? A bullet to the head as it's the simplest way, painless and easy," Naruto said, dropping his smile and pressed the barrel of his gun to her temple.

"I-I don't w-want to die…"

"Or you would let me to patch you up and then we'll talk about what's next?"

Lara nodded slowly as the barrel was still pressed to her temple. Naruto chuckled and put his gun away and check the side table for the correct equipment. Lara took this time to examine her surrounding; trying her best to make out the room, but the bright light above really hindered her progress.

"Wasn't I on the island… where the lost city of Yamatai…"

"Yes you were; do you know where your friend Samantha is right now?" Naruto reattempted to take out the slug in her wound. With morphine flooding her system, Lara didn't scream this time and the blond successfully held the shattered bullet between the tweezers before her eyes for acknowledging that. He dropped it in a tray afterward.

"She was with me and Mathias around a campfire. It was just us three, and we were talking about Himeko, the Sun Queen…" Lara said and continued explained more about what they were doing on the island. Naruto felt some familiarity with that name as if he had heard it from somewhere before. He made nothing of it at the moment.

"You never saw this Mathias person before yesterday right? Okay, so Mathias must have kidnapped Samantha while you dozed off," Naruto said as Lara nodded. Naruto stitched up Lara's shoulder clumsily as he was no surgeon. Lara looked at the pattern by tilting her head to the side. Her face was filled with disapproval.

"What? Do I look like a sewing girl to you? So ungrateful," Naruto huffed a little and pressed this thumb to Lara's waist. After seeing blood dampening her cloth, he cut off her shirt to reveal it.

"What are you doing?" Lara shrieked.

"Didn't you feel that… oh right, morphine… you're bleeding here as well… I need to sterilize the wound and stitch it as well," Naruto said as he pointed at the injured spot in her abdomen. Before Naruto did that, he looked down at her leg and saw blood soaking through her jean.

"Seriously… how many wounds you have…" Naruto muttered as he started cutting off Lara's clothing with a scissor against her outraged protest. Once done, Lara was sobbing in her underwear and still strapped to the operating table.

"Stop crying… I left your bra and panty on, so relax, it's nothing I haven't seen before," Naruto said as he checked over the patient and found numerous wounds all over the place. Most of them were shallow, but it could get infected if left unattended. He sighed a little and walked away from the table to another cabinet. He opened it and took out an empty injector. He pressed it against himself to draw his own blood without Lara seeing that. He turned around and walked slowly toward her with the injector in hand. He pulled the morphine needle out of her arm and leaned over her.

Lara gritted her teeth as the aching pain returned all over her body without the painkiller to starve it off.

"Okay, I don't have all day. In my hand is a special toxin that once inject into your blood stream, it will invade your brain and overloads your pain receptor. I need to find Samantha and you're going to help me. If you don't, I sure I can find a much more fun alternative, far more fun than your little adventure on the island," Naruto stated, putting emphasis on how cruel he could be. Lara's eyes widen and filled with alarm.

"So what do you say, Lara Croft?" Naruto asked, using her full name this time. She accepted hastily, not because she also wanted to find her friend. Naruto nodded and moved the injector to her neck.

"Wait! Stop please-," Lara called out in panic as the injector pressed against her neck.

"No… this will heal you and fix your wound," Naruto asserted with a smile.

"But you said… that was a lie?" Lara asked, blinking.

"No, I didn't lie, once this is injected, it will invade your brain and overloads your pain receptors… and enhance your natural healing ability in the process to heal your wounds," Naruto restated as he injected the blood of a God into her body. It quickly spread out and invaded every cell in her body all the way to her brain while her body convulsed violently at the agonizing pain. Screams filled the room as Naruto tapped a little on his watch. He looked at her wounds as it rapidly closed itself and mended, leaving perfect smooth skin behind. Even the torn flesh on her shoulder was reconstructing itself in haste. Unfortunately, Lara passed out from the pain before it could complete.

"Forgot to put back the morphine… ah well," Naruto muttered.

**XxXxX**

Lara snapped upright, rubbing her forehead and feeling her shoulder with her left hand. She retrieved it and looked at her hand. There was no blood on it. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, it was all a dream," Lara claimed, brushing her brown hair to the side. She didn't realize her change of clothes as a cough could be heard to her side.

"What was the dream about? Please do tell," the blond asked curiously, pressing his face closer to Lara. His blue eyes glared deeply into her brown. The fire had died down around the area during the operation, but a dreadful scream of a Croft filled the surrounding.

* * *

**Author Note:**

What to do next… hmmm I know, I'm going to have Naruto trolled her a bit more. Yeah… the pairing is NarutoxLara, which is obvious.

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	3. Shrouded in Mystery

**A God Awakening: Naruto x Tomb Raider Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
Names of Things  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

I'm making Lara Croft stronger than her video game counterpart while trying keeping her personality relatively the same! She's one of my favorite heroines so I'm not bashing her without a good reason to. Plus this is a Dark story of sort and I meant it!

* * *

**=[A God Awakening]=  
Shrouded in Mystery**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Nothing had gone right from the moment she suggested to enter the Devil's Triangle against the senior archaeologist's, Dr. James Whitman, advice. She almost drowned when the _Endurance_ split apart on the stormy sea a few days ago, and almost fell to her death the moment she found herself on the island. Kidnapped, almost raped, and tortured. Those were the things she thought she never had to endure. Lara coughed heavily and felt her lung unable to hold onto the breath she had fill it with. She collapsed onto her knee and then full body to the dirt, feeling exhausted.

"Please… slow down," she used her remaining last strength to call out as the blond stopped ahead. He turned around, raising an eyebrow before returning and standing just before her prone form. Lara was quite acrobatic and had good finesse as she was trained by her fatherly figure and mentor Conrad Roth. She had been performing wall scrambles to reach higher levels or swinging on cloth as if it was trapeze half of her life, and had put those skills to good use since being stranded here.

However, this was something else. Lara couldn't keep up with the man before her at all no matter how hard she tried. He had been running for miles on end without breaking a sweat and climb up vertical surfaces without much difficulty considering he must have weight much more than her.

"Again? and you called yourself a Croft, maybe I should just kill you and find Sam myself… it would be much faster that way," Naruto belittled or threatened. Lara wasn't sure if he was serious or not since he said it in a casual tone. However, the way he said her family name with some disdains, it was somewhat troubling. There must be a history with him and that name as her intuition had told her, and she made a note in her mind of finding that out eventually.

Thunder rumbled above and little trickle of waters started to fell down to the earth around them, turning dirt to mud.

"Seriously? This weather suck ass, always raining and make it harder for me to track people," the blond vented some annoyance as he opened both of his hands outward, feeling the rain droplets against his skin. He looked up at the sky as lightning flashes within the dense storm clouds. Naruto exhaled and couldn't do anything about that. He was good tracker, but the trails left behind by others were constantly covered by muds via the constant showers.

"Dead weight… that what you are," Naruto sighed as he kneeled down to the girl to check her. He knew he wasn't normal as far as normal go. Still, she managed to keep up with him beyond expected so it was a good effort on her part. However, he wasn't about to praise her or anything like that. Some predator howling could be heard in the surrounding woods that were located on either side of the path. Naruto raised an eyebrow a little as he sensed a couple of carnivorous creature coming closer to them.

"If you're not getting up soon… you're going to be eaten," Naruto pointed out as ominous sounds came closer.

Lara tried to muster her remaining strength to get up, but it failed her as her muscles aches. She was completely drained from running nonstop for several hours before. She needed rest badly. However, she didn't want to die here. Her heart was racing and she remembered something someone had told her.

_Keep moving_. That was all running through her mind as she gathered all her strength again and stood up clumsily. She exhaled, steadying herself and drawn her bow as soon as the first wolf jumped out of the dense grass. An arrow was let loose as it pierced into the beast's brain through the eye. Before she could draw another, she was tackled to the ground by the second one as its claw dug deep into her arm.

"Get off!" Lara shouted and wrestled the beast before its head exploded in a shower of blood to the side, covering much of her face with it. She was too busy fighting for her life to hear the gunshot came from the blond's handheld weapon. Thunder roared as the rains became heavier. She grabbed and covered the wound on her arm, but felt the injury already beginning to heal.

"Hmmm… look like the serum still effective in your bloodstream, but it will run out eventually. The downside is that it'll sap up all your strength and energy to heal your wounds so you must be really starving right now," Naruto hinted as Lara tried to regulate her heart beating. She did felt the hunger settled in her gut after his words.

The blond looked around to check where they could hold up for the night. When he found cavern nearby, he pulled out some rope from nowhere and bound the two wolves together. He paid some attention to Lara as she was having difficulty of standing upright. Naruto scratched his hair a little before crouching down at her. He wrapped his hand around her leg to her dismay and threw her over his shoulder before standing up.

"Let go!" Lara screamed in protest, hitting his back with her arms crudely. Naruto ignored her objection as he grabbed one end of the rope with his left hand and moved to the cave he noted a moment ago.

"Stop that, or I will drag you along the ground," Naruto told her as she moved her body up a little from its upside down position and saw the two animal carcasses dragged along the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind. She stopped her struggle afterward and let the blond carried her like a sack of potato.

**XxXxX**

The chilling air entered the cave as Lara shivered. It was cold and damp in here. The only flames were busy cooking the meat as the blond had managed to carve out bit by bit from the wolves. He was still doing that as his shadow flickered along the wall playfully by his fluid handling motions.

Lara couldn't help but watched he worked delicately on the carcass. The way he handled the knife and separating the skin and the fur from the flesh was a man of great experience. Strange, it was far more swiftly than what she'd seen Roth had accomplished.

"What do you do, Naruto?" Lara asked, trying to start a conversation. She rubbed the goosebumps filled arm in an effort to warm herself up.

"Retrieval, people want something, I'm the man they called, and as long as the money is right, I can retrieve anything; people, jewels, gold, including stuff that weren't theirs in first place," Naruto answered without looking back at the girl. He just finished skinning one of the wolves and now was working on the second one. Lara blinked at information.

"You mean you're a thief?" She gasped a little.

"Tomb Raider, Grave Robber, Jail Breaker, Bank Robber, Hostage Negotiator… and many more, although the last one I mentioned I'm pretty bad at," Naruto said with a chuckle. He'd messed up the hostage negotiator one time and must shoot his way out of a terrorist stronghold. Besides that little mishap, he did save the hostages as well as gaining a much better standing.

"And you are here to rescue Sam?" Lara asked. She had figured out that much.

"Yeah, her father paid me for my service in advance. I was hoping for Body Retrieval, but unfortunately, she's not dead from what you told me. I guess it's now became an operation Search and Rescue," Naruto answered with a frown. So far he didn't like this mission very much. He preferred it was the first one as it was much easier to do, where he would just shoot everyone in sight and find her body afterward. Naruto had completed skinning the second wolf half way through as they chatted. He was getting the hang of it as if his body remembered how to do it from memory just like all the ability he had.

"So we're getting out of here after we find Sam," Lara mumbled, remembering how she could be on the island at one time and at his safe-house the next. She asked him about it but the blond simply called it 'trade secret' and elaborate no more. Naruto looked up at the girl after the statement and blinked.

"What you mean us? I'm only getting Sam out of here; find your own escape," Naruto pointed out as Lara was shocked.

"You can't just abandon us here! We will die here, everyone… will die here," She yelled in dismay. This expedition wasn't a complete disaster, but still a disaster nonetheless. They found what they was looking for, but the price was too high. Not only they lost their ship, most of the crewmen died in the wreck and now the remaining survivors were being hunted down like animals by the lunatics that inhabited this forsaken place.

"Uh huh, let me see if I can make this out. You were hoping to find what you was looking for, bring whatever relic you uncovered back to society and gained fame and fortune. You thought it was that simple, right? But, fate decided to fuck with you and gave your life a little spice by turning your world upside down. You saw your friends getting killed meaninglessly while you're unable to help them. You been cut, battered and bruised all over after seeing the dark side of human nature, and you probably weren't sure if any of your decision was correct until now," Naruto said as Lara became speechless. It wasn't entirely correct, but it was close enough.

"From your silence, I guessed I was right. Okay, now hear my point of view. Do you think it would be that easy to find fame and fortune? If it was, everyone would be doing it. Do you think people you knew would put your desire before them? They will put a bullet in your head without a second thought once they got what they needed. So what if others die? They should all knew the risk of their venture and through the Devil's Triangle no less. But, apparently you and your buddy Sam didn't, and now you're royally fuck, your heiress," Naruto sneered, hinting he knew a bit about Lara's personal life. Lara whimpered a little, holding her head in shock.

"But you can't just leave us here, we will be tortured, killed or worst… what kind of person are you?" Lara muttered weakly. Naruto rolled his eyes and removed the last bit of fur from the wolves.

"Tell that to someone who gives a damn. Whether you live or die is none of my concern. What you have suffered so far is child play. Have you known what it was like to starve to death but could not die? To feel your throat dried up begging for that drop of liquid that never came? To feel your lung inflamed by dusts as you gasped for that sweet breath of air? To learn that darkness was your only companion, not knowing when you would be rescued? To be crushed beneath mountains worth of stones and rocks as your body slowly become compressed as your bones cracked slowly under the pressure as you dig slowly out of your-would-be tomb? To be abandoned by the person you thought would save you? You Crofts are the same, believing that as long as you wanted it, you would get it without a second thought of the repercussion," Naruto said angrily as he stood up, carrying the fur out the cave into the rain to wash them, leaving the rather startled girl behind.

"Who are you, Naruto?" she muttered weakly as the flames flickered. The meat was roasted slowly above it as Lara continued to watch the fire. The blond returned back into the cave and stabbed some wooden sticks to the ground and made a drying rack. He then placed the fur over it to dry.

"Eat, you will need your strength," Naruto said as he handed her half of the cooked meat. She happily accepted it as she was starving and sunk her teeth into the flesh, devouring it while she watched the blond did the same. He paused every now and then as he was contemplated something in his mind. Silence reigned between them as the moon sailed slowly over the sky. However, no one on the island could see it as it was blocked out by the raging storm above. Lara had her filled and shivered slightly as the surrounding turned much colder.

Naruto touched the fur, making sure they were reasonably dried. He had use his own energy to warm them up outside as it would take much longer time for them to be usable from the campfire alone.

"Blanket," Naruto said and threw them at the girl. Lara grabbed it before giving it one quick examination. It was stitched nicely together by someone who claimed he didn't know how to sew a few days ago. It was made from the fur from their recent kill as she had suspected what he was doing before. However, she assumed he would use for himself as the blond laid down on his side next to the flame after he add more fuels.

"Don't you need it?"

"Only big enough for one person and you needed more than me. It's a pain in the ass if you die overnight from the cold," Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes. He wouldn't die from the cold anyway, but his body might be really stiff in the morning. It would be painful to thwart himself and regain his body temperature, but that was pretty much it. He yawned a little and fell asleep by the fire. Lara rubbed her finger across the fur with some thought as she couldn't help but smile at the generosity. The blond wasn't completely heartless after all, or at least not to those that was still useful to him.

**XxXxX**

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," Naruto said while jabbing her with a char wooden stick he got from the campfire. Lara opened her eyes slowly before rubbing it to clear the blurry vision. She sat upright, feeling refreshed as the wolf pelt slid off her body. She hadn't had a nice sleep since getting stranded on the island. It was very comfortable she thought before flustering a little, remembering what she did.

Naruto clutched his hands, checking it and seeing how he didn't freeze up last night from the cold. The fire had run its course during the middle of the night, but someone else kept him warm.

"I don't mind you doing that, but next time; can we do it without any clothes and you in front of me, instead behind my back," Naruto joked as Lara huffed a little at the suggestion that they should get intimate. She simply returning the favor, and felt a bit embarrassed doing it. She didn't know what came over her last night, and the blond was kind of a bastard throughout the whole time he been with her. However, last night was a bit different.

"Shouldn't we head out?" Lara asked after finishing the remaining food. Naruto was snickered the whole way through the meal, looking up at her. She was reluctant to ask what was so funny. The blond agreed as they walked out of the cave. The wolf pelt was rolled up and tied to her back as it was useful for later. Naruto drank some water from the wooden barrel to the side before heading off. Lara did the same and saw her reflection on the surface. She widened her eyes at the black marking all over her face, especially thick rings around her cheeks and her eyes.

She quickly rubbed those spots and felt the charcoal dust rolling off onto her fingers. He must have done it in her sleep before jabbing her to wake up with the same stick. With a growl, she drank some water before contaminating the rest to clean her face. Once done, she looked for Naruto and almost jerked backward as he standing next to her side. How did he do that without any sound still baffled her.

"Hmm… about time you noticed," Naruto said.

"Why did you do that?"

"Payment for hugging me like a teddy bear in your sleep, the two soft buns was great on my back as I remembered their feeling on my hand without any clothes to hinder me," Naruto replied casually.

"WHAT? I would never do that!" Lara shouted on reflex as Naruto chuckled. Lara's eyes widen at the second part.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Slow aren't you? I thought you figured it out by now. I have to measure your body to get you new set of clothes, and while doing that, I did some other examination and had some fun. Who do you think dress you up afterward?" Naruto declared flatly. Lara drawn her bow and aimed at the blond for ravaging her body while she was unconscious. Naruto raised an eyebrow a little, looking directly into her brown eyes. It was filled with frustration, anger and something else.

"If you going to kill me. Then do it, if not, stop wasting time and let's get a move on," Naruto said as he turned around and walked away. Lara still aimed at her arrow at the blond's head from behind before slowly putting it away. She exhaled deeply and followed the blond. The sun must be very high up in the sky as it was bright out. With that, it shown that she had slept through most of the morning.

Naruto had allowed her to get a nice long rest without interruption so that was something. Plus, she had never killed anyone before and hoped she wouldn't have to.

**XxXxX**

"Well, this is…" Naruto muttered as he walked to a bloody path with dead wolves littered all around the path. A bloody battle had occurred here recently. The blond looked further ahead at a silver-haired man, past his prime, was leaning against a wooden crate, holding his gun with the only useful hand. His weary eyes looked at the new comer as he held his gun up.

Naruto moved closer.

"Come on, you bastard dogs! Come and get me! All you can eat right here!" the man called out as Naruto twitched a bit. There were a few animal carcasses around the man as well, and he sounded like he was seeing a hallucination.

"Okay, if you wish," Naruto said, putting out his gun and leveling to the man to put him out of his misery. The blond fired but his arm was pushed to the side moment before that by that girl running up behind him. The older man return fire as Naruto swayed to the side to dodge it. It still managed to graze his attire, damaging that.

"STOP!" Lara shouted as Naruto cursed as his own bullet missed the man completely. The older man about to fire a second shot, but Naruto dashed forwards and kicked the gun out of his hand.

The blond was about to pistol-whip the man across the head, but stop as his hand almost smack against Lara. She was standing between them. The blond narrowed his eyes at her, seeing her before sighing and put his own gun away. She exhaled as well and turned to the older man while Naruto shouting at the clearing about how he missed that shot.

"Roth! It's me, Lara," Lara said, and kneeling by his side and shaking his shoulder. His body was cold as ice. His jacket was stained crimson. His pant was torn, showing the gnawed flesh within and ice crystal formed between the strands of his hair. He must have been bleeding heavily for some time but the ambient temperature must slow them down considerably.

"L..ara? LARA!" Roth called out as his mind seemingly worked again. He was lingering between life and death for so long. Lara confirmed, holding the fatherly figure's hands in comfort.

"Thank god you're alive, at least I can go, knowing that," Roth said after he regained some more control of his mind. He coughed a little as blood spattered out onto his only working hand. Lara checked her mentor's pulse and felt it was very weak.

"Who is that?" Roth asked, looking at the blond nearby. Naruto was kicking some stuff off the cliff side.

"He's Naruto, a retrieval specialist of some sort. That's all I know… Naruto, can you help him?" Lara answered and requested help from the blond. Naruto raised an eyebrow a little after behind called. Roth's mind began to slip away again as he mumbled something inaudible. Even Naruto couldn't make out the words clearly.

"Sure," Naruto said dryly as Lara quickly understood what blond meant and rephrased her request hastily. Naruto's way of helping was a bullet to head.

"I mean c-can you h-heal him?" Lara stuttered a little, almost biting down her own tongue. The blond sighed and put the pistol away again. He scanned over the old man's injuries with a frown. There was a chance that Roth may be saved, but Naruto wasn't someone who helped people out of kindness. He wasn't about to waste time and resource on another person.

"Too much effort," Naruto answered and checked the path ahead.

"Food pack… bandages inside," Roth said weakly, trying to stand up but Lara held him down. The cold numbed his pain and his mind was almost gone.

"Where is it," Lara asked, but Roth told it had run off with the wolves as if it had legs. Naruto sighed and grabbed Lara by the shoulder.

"Stop wasting time, his legs are completely infected. You need to amputate it along with his arm just to be safe. After that, he's just a burden if he didn't die while you are doing that," Naruto pointed out as Roth became more unstable.

"No, that can't be! There must be something I can do," Lara refused to believe that.

"Yes, grant him mercy," Naruto said, taking out a spare gun from his side, and putting it in her hand.

"No… no, he's just need bandage, morphine, antiseptic…" Lara shook her head, dropping the gun. Naruto frowned as he turned around and unfurled a scroll. Lara saw a puff of white smoke appeared from beyond as it rode the winds. The blond turned around and handed her a medical kit. She wondered where he got that from but he probably just replied 'trade secret'.

"I'm not sure why I'm doing this. You're just prolonging his pain," Naruto told the girl. However, Lara didn't agree with him and quickly opened the kit. She read some of the tube description inside and found the correct one. She injected the painkiller into Roth's arm, and checked his vital again. It was stabilizing but still very weak. Naruto just rolled his eyes, standing further away.

"Roth," Lara called, holding the man's head as he wandered around.

"Lara! Thank god you're alive!" Roth called out, reciting exact words he said before. He then lost his mind again as it wandered around.

"Oh Roth…I'm so sorry, this is all my faults," Lara sobbed, tightening his head around her arms and rocking it gently back and forth. She kissed the top of his silver hair as a few beads of liquid joined the ice crystals between the strands. Lara picked up the gun to her side, but stopped when she remembered something.

"The serum," She called out as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"No way, you know how much those thing worth? How many people would kill for it?" Naruto replied. He wasn't about to let people know he had a serum that could heal the most terrible wounds in minutes, and it wasn't even artificially made. It was his own blood as he realized it can enhance anyone natural ability to unknown height temporary including their immune system and natural healing capacity.

"Please… he's like a father to me," Lara begged. She desperately wanted to save the man's life.

"And he's a no body to me," Naruto replied. He wondered why Lara hadn't learnt yet in the past few days that he wouldn't give a damn about others. Lara felt dejected as her mind tried to figure out way to make the blond help her. She wasn't sure why he even bothered to drag her along, but then Sam came up in her mind.

"It's all about money isn't it? How much do you want?"

Naruto eyed her a little. He thought of actually selling his blood as a healing remedy before. However, it would be very bad if someone decided to have a look into the genetic makeup. Last time a doctor did that, he had to kill the idiot before the guy could blab to the official. As far as Naruto concerned, he wasn't human at all. His DNA strands were like a tightly multi-helix, knitted together like a rope instead of double helix. Within it construct was an insane amount of genetic code that he couldn't decipher at all. Another reason why he couldn't sell it was that as soon as it left his body, it would break down and deteriorate rapidly. It must be use immediately to prevent that, and even in a body of another, it would still break down, leaving no residue behind afterward. Still, people could check the toxin in the patient blood during the healing phrase and start asking questions. Naruto didn't want that; he liked his privacy.

"2 million," Naruto said after thinking up a decent price.

"I don't have that much…"

"No shit… I would have robbed you blind already," Naruto snorted.

"… but I will pay you back, I swear," Lara said. Naruto watched her face a little and sighed. No point of arguing with her. He turned around and took out an empty injector. He wince a little as he drawn some blood from himself.

"Here, but don't blame me if thing went terribly wrong," Naruto said, turning around. He rarely used his own blood to heal someone unless they were in critical conditions, or he was just too lazy to fix up all their injuries. He handed her the injector. Lara looked at it as the crimson liquid could be seen through the small transparent window to the side. The girl returned back to her mentor's side as he muttered something.

"Roth… this will hurt a lot, but it will heal you," Lara reassured, remembering her own experience and waited for a confirmation. However, the silver-haired man didn't reply. He banged his head against the wooden crate, and Lara made her decision. She injected the liquid to the side of his neck.

"GARHHHH!" Roth screamed and thrashed around his cell was invaded.

"Roth, stay still," Lara grabbed him but his convulsion threw her to the side. Naruto decided to help and held the man down with his leg.

"GARRRHHHHHHHH!" Roth shouted louder, trying to break out. A minute went by before Roth examined his previously damaged arm as it healed rapidly. His mind quickly returned afterward. His body shivered as his chest felt like they about to burst. He felt like being burn alive as he coughed heavily. Naruto let go of his leg, allowing Roth to lean back on the wooden box, eyeing the blond with deadly glare.

"LARA… LARA!" Roth called as he felt his leg twitched.

"I'm here, Roth," Lara called out. She recovered from being thrown to the side. She sat down near him as Roth coughed out more blood.

"What's happening?" Lara called out as Naruto checked the silver-haired man's leg. All the cells were dead in those limbs. The serum probably trying to regenerate them in vain as the man's own body was clueless about what to do next. It didn't quit as it rapidly enhancing the man's vital, breaking his body from inside trying to heal. However, he could not die from his injury either as it constantly regenerate whatever damage it did. His body was stuck in the cycle of destruction and regeneration by a God's blood.

"Grrr..." Roth clamped down his teeth as the pains multiplied. His haywire pain receptor was on the all over the place. He was in hell as he looked at the panicked face of the girl. Naruto explained precisely what was happening to Roth as far as he knew. Roth passed out a few times before waken up again from the agonizing pain.

"Roth, please hang in there… how long 'till it stop?"

"I don't know… about a day or two maybe," Naruto pointed at the small cut on Lara's arm. She gained that when Roth threw her to the side. It was already healing and at much faster rate than normal, but wasn't as fast as she would have a few days ago.

"You meant he will be like this for a few days?" Lara asked in terror.

"Most likely, he will probably suffered greatly and lose his mind; he cannot die as he is right now while the toxin flow through his blood. It would heal whatever damage it caused while his body felt like it was being tortured at an ever increasing rate. I could give him morphine, but that would be useless soon," Naruto said with a frown.

"I told you to grant him mercy, and now you just granted him a fate worse than death," Naruto finished and put that idea away for future torture. Freezing someone limbs and injected them his own blood.

Naruto then put out his gun and pointed at the man's head to finish the task. He hoped the man would die from a shot to the brain.

"No!" she shouted and blocking Naruto. The blond was about to smack her out the way, but Roth hyperventilated rapidly as his body needed more oxygen and mustered whatever strength he had into his voice.

"Lara…" Roth called out, looking at her with desperation in his eyes. She saw that after turning around and a few tears escaped her eyes as she wiped it away. Naruto rubbed the longer side of barrel of his gun against his check. He was still waiting to end the man life.

"I'll do it… I need to do this," Lara said as she picked up the spare handgun that was given to her by the blond. "I want to be alone…"

Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded. He moved away from the spot to give the girl much needed privacy. Roth looked at the girl he helped raised and trained as he gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain all over his body. Her hands were shaking as she pointed the gun at her mentor's head. Her brown eyes were filled with tears and guilt. She couldn't do it as she dropped her hand but was held up by Roth's. His muscular palm held onto her hand as he placed it underneath his chin with whatever strength he could muster.

"You must do this, Lara. You're a Croft… you can do this!"

"I can't kill you," Lara sobbed.

"It's mercy so help me pull the trigger," Roth said. He leered to the side, seeing the blond strolling back and forth.

"Do you know that man's last name?"

"Why are you asking this now?" Lara asked.

"Tell me! Have he told you his last name?"

"No!"

"I see; blond hair, blue eyes. He looked exactly like that person a few years ago… Naruto Namikaze. He's notoriously known for leaving dead body in his path. He was the last person with them… he might be the cause of your parent's death, Lara… do not trust him," Roth whispered as his hand tightened around Lara's from the resulting spasm and the gun went off before they were ready.

"ROOOOTTTTTTHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Author Note:**

Damn, I made Lara killed her mentor. Oh well. In the game, Lara's parents disappeared in one of the expedition and presumed dead for years. Now, what's going on in the past? Did Naruto kill Richard James Croft and Lady Amelia Croft? It's sound more than likely if they got in his crosshair considering his personality right now. ^^V. Confused? Read the genre again; it's Romance and **_Tragedy_**!

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


	4. Lost and Sacrifice

**A God Awakening: Naruto x Tomb Raider Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
Names of Things  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

Naruto isn't completely heartless. But the shit he went through in his earliest memory really defined who he is now. I will write some flashback chapter later to show you why. For now, enjoy more of Naruto and Lara interaction!

* * *

**=[A God Awakening]=  
Lost and Sacrifice**

Silence; not a single word uttered; only the sound of nature could be heard; total serenity. Most people enjoyed it; desired it; wanted it badly during time of stress. Not having to listen to anyone bitching and moaning was a blessing in disguise. Like them, he appreciated it whenever it was found or given, then why did the silence felt so empty at the moment. It bothered him more than a little as he exhaled and continued following the mountain's path uphill.

Their pace had slowed down considerably after he had to help bury someone. Why did he do that? It was so unlike him. But he hated waiting for her to finish, and watching her clumsily trying to accomplish the simple task pissed him off to no end. If it was up to him, he would just leave the body there, or kick it over the cliff edge for the fishes below. If he was in the mood of being generous with the benefit of some spiritual guidance, he would set it alight to burn the remains. But no, he had to dig a grave through rocks and dirt to bury the man he barely knew.

Naruto sighed and narrowed his eyes as he reached the top of the hill. He could see the ancient temple in the distance. It was shrouded by mist along with several more manmade building erected below. There were more than a few people walking about or hidden from sight. The structural architectures were shown to be of world war era and built to imperial style; most likely the second one. From those he concluded that the Japanese military had been here, but abandoned it afterward or something else happened to them. His blue eyes scanned the surrounding area in depth before looking over his shoulder to make sure she was still following behind, albeit very slowly. The girl was visibly shaken as she held one of her arm looking like a lost lamb.

"I felt like we need to head to the temple over there, for some reason, I feel I would find Sam there," Naruto said, pointing his finger, but Lara didn't pay any attention to his direction.

Lara simply stared at the ground before her as her mind was occupied with something else. The last few words of Roth filled her thoughts. The elderly mentor, who she came to love like a father, had told her not to trust the blond before her. Did she ever place her trust in him? It was difficult to say as she only knew him recently. He was unlike anyone she had ever encountered before. He was ruthless and a complete bastard with no regards for human lives. However if that was completely true, then why did he save her? It was not simply because he needed her help of finding Sam. Lara realized that she was of no help to him whatsoever from what he had demonstrated in the last few days. She was more than confuse at what he truly wanted with her.

"Lara," Naruto called out; his voice sounds deeper than usual, but otherwise casual. She looked up at him and blinked as she realized he had been calling her for a while.

"Did you hear what I said?" He asked as she shook her head a little.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Naruto exhaled and felt like back slapping the girl, but refrained from doing that. They were in a hostile territory and the girl was absent minded which annoyed him. Injuring her on purpose or out of displeasure would do him no good, and he wouldn't do something like that anyway unless there was a point to it. Furthermore, if he did, her injury would slow down their pace even more so.

"I said; you need to sort something out. You had no clue what you are doing so we're taking a rest in that spot over there," Naruto restated, pointing at an underpass downhill. It was easy to miss even from their overviewing spot. She needed rest and the blond need to figure something out as well. He had been feeling déjà vu lately. It was as if he walked through this place before and knew all the paths leading to the temple, including some obscured ones. That was how he knew there was a small underpass here that they could camp.

"It's not every day you get to kill someone you care deeply about. Hell, that's one of the main reasons why I don't care about anyone or get involved. It makes my life a lot simpler, for me to shoot them on a moment of notice, no hesitation whatsoever. Tsk… first time always the hardest, but don't worry, it will get a lot easier, just think of them as an animal… we kill animals all the time," Naruto said casually as he walked downhill. He felt the ground shifted a little on his footing before noticing a stone totem to the side. He raised an eyebrow at that since he could read the strange words carved into it.

"Why are you like this? You must have someone you care about?" Lara asked. Humans were not animal in her opinion, and she can't think like him. Lara checked the totem as well, but she couldn't make out the words even though she knew many languages. There were black patterns all over it.

"None, nada, zip, zero, maybe one," Naruto answered after moving pass the totem. Lara's interest just spiked up from the last bit, seeing how the blond actually had someone he cared about. She increased her walking pace, jogging towards him from behind as they approached the underpass.

"Who was this person you care about?" Lara asked after they reached their destination. Naruto leered at her and paused for a second as if he was trying to make up some sort of story.

"Greg was his name, one of the greatest guys I ever knew, and probably my best friend, too bad he's not around anymore," Naruto replied after settling on something in his mind.

"What happened to him?" Lara asked with some curiosity.

"We had a little disagreement on one of the job and I killed him, end of story," Naruto answered, omitting a lot of parts. Greg was one of the few people he teamed up occasionally for a job, especially in excavating or grave robbing. This was simply because Naruto lacked in-depth knowledge of myth and historical stuff that Greg studied in. In the end, Greg tried to kill him so he just returned the favor. Lara just stopped walking after that statement.

"What? Just a disagreement and you killed him!? He was your best friend?"

"And your point being? I shouldn't kill him because he was my friend? You will learn that even those that you knew well and considered friends will put their own goal before yours if given an incentive, and a pile of money is a good motivator," Naruto pointed out while he set up a campfire. Lara did argue a little, stating money wasn't everything, but it was pointless. The blond way of thinking was too different from hers, and she even more curious now to the reason why. Lara decided to not harass him any further and gathered some fire woods to set up the camp for the coming night.

Lara sat around the flames, warming herself as she contemplated a few more things. There was a lot of stuff going on in her mind, but one stood out of the rest. She wanted to ask the blond about it. However, she hesitated. Naruto rolled his eyes a little after seeing that.

"If you wanted to know, just ask. I haven't lied to you, have I?" Naruto asserted. He had heard Roth's last word even though he stood out of view when the gunshot went off; followed by Lara's anguish grieving.

Lara bit her lips a little and replayed the events of the past few days in her mind. She realized the blond hadn't lied to her at all, or that appeared to be the case. He would tell her the harsh truth whenever possible.

"Did you know my parents?" Lara asked afterward.

"Who were your parents?" Naruto queried, putting up his best puzzled face. Lara blinked. That was strange. She was sure that he knew her parents from the way he dropped hint occasionally. She also noted that he said "were" not "are". She obviously didn't him about them, implying…

Lara glared angrily at him, looking passed his facade. Naruto then chuckled after losing the staring contest. It was quite cute when she angry and wanting something. The blond clicked his tongue a little with some self-debating.

"Yes, I know Lord and Lady Croft. One of the few I had the pleasure of working for, chasing after a dream that was just out of their reach, forgetting about the world around them. There was a time I wondered if all rich people were like that, wasting their fortune and looking for an ever ongoing adventures, dragging their kid along as well," Naruto answered and continued some more. Lara closed her eyes a little and lowered her head as she listened on. She watched the fluidity of the flames, remembering some facts from her past.

She was the only child of Richard and Amelia Croft. Being born into nobility, Lara had every given to her in an early age. Spoiled? Yes, Lara's childhood was privileged and she was sheltered from the harsh reality of life. She was the heiress to their fortune and like a carefree child; she followed her parents on their adventure because it was an _adventure_. It was a little girl's dream to go on an adventure or so she thought. As she grew a little older, she realized her parents were not what she wanted. Her father rather chasing after superstition and mysterious things than spending time with her, and her mother was no help in that regard.

As time went by, her inheritance was slowly burnt away, pouring endlessly into expedition after expedition; a delusional pursuit as many had voiced their opinion. Lara had decided she would not follow in their footstep, and it was the last time she saw them as they disappeared in their latest venture. However, the blood of a Croft flowed strongly within her vein and she couldn't ignore it. The passion for ancient mysterious was so ingrained into her by her father that she spent her recent years in college, studying in archaeology.

With her fortune gone and her family name was nothing more than a passing, Lara finally had a taste of the real world. She had pay for her own tuition, and worked countless of part-time job to make end met. Then in her early days of college, she met Samantha Nishimura, the heiress of Nishimura's empire. Unlike her, Sam still had the support of her parents, and because of that, Lara understood Sam's lifestyle quickly and they became close friend. Dragged along by Sam's "adventures" which usually visiting local clubs and running into hot guys, Lara rekindled her love of ruins and exploring places.

Thinking about it now, Samantha was the one who sparked Lara's interest in Himiko, the myth of Yamatai as it was passed down through Sam's ancestors. It was Samantha who got the funding for the expedition from her wealthy uncle. It seemed like this whole incident revolved around Sam.

Lara thought she understood and ready for whatever the world threw at her, but she was wrong. Being shipwrecked on an uncharted island was not what she had planned as she watched the enticing flames. If she hadn't met the blond, would her adventure have ended bitterly? Would she be raped and killed somewhere? Would she be just another unfortunate person that no one would care to remember in the annals of history? Lara realized that against her effort, she had followed her parent's footstep, running after a fantasy and probably disappeared from the world.

"Did you kill them?" Lara asked weakly. She didn't want to know. She wanted to trust the blond, but she must know whether he killed her parents or not. It seemed more than likely now that she thought more on it. He had killed his best friend after a disagreement and her parents would not be an exception. Lara held herself as she felt the wolf pelt on her fingers as it expelled the cold. What would she do if she knew the truth? What if it wasn't what she wanted to hear? Would they go their separate way? She was frightened at that prospect as she would be alone again.

Naruto eyed the girl and smiled. He didn't say anything as he stood up from his spot.

"Don't ask something that you don't want to know the answer to," Naruto said as he walked out the underpass, leaving the girl there as she continued to watch the flickering flames. For some reason, she was contended with the response. She was not ready to learn the truth.

Naruto wandered about, scanning the surrounding for any sign of hostiles. He found it to be relatively safe for the night, but the ground cracked a little beneath his feet. He checked the totem again as he scratched his head, trying to understand what the inscription meant. After a while, he gained a mild headache.

"I need a drink," Naruto muttered afterward and threw a kunai to the ground to mark the area. He then disappeared in a crimson flash.

**XxXxX**

Naruto looked around in completely darkness, trying to make out the room. It was small. He slid his hands across the wooden wall to find a latch along the gap between two wooden plates. He removed it and opened the door as light invaded the dark cell. It was like a cleaning closet than anything with a black painted pattern on the back of the wall. The marking acted like a beacon for him.

"Busy night, Bill?" Naruto asked after walking out of the hall and into the main area. The barkeeper eyed the blond before looking around at the empty tables and chairs. He chuckled as he was cleaning the counter. Bill was an older man with several white stands in his black along with a bushy but trimmed beard. He was still very fit from his muscular arm and chest. Several scars could be seen on his forearm. They were a testament to his deed and adventures, but that was the thing of the past. He enjoyed retirement now and out of bullets' way.

"You could say that," Bill answered before placing an empty glass on the counter. He poured some liquid for the blond. Naruto sat on the stool before the glass and accepted the offer.

Bill examined the blond's clothing and smirked. Naruto, on other hand, picked up the glass and drank it while watching the news through the overhanging flat screen above.

"Where have you been? You look like shit," Bill asked, seeing the dirty attire and slightly messy hair with traces of dirt and bloods within it; not to mention the muddy footprints that now marked itself on his recent cleaned and waxed floor. He didn't voice his opinion about that as the more than half the bar was owned by the blond.

Naruto didn't answer the man's question as he listened attentive to the news.

"It had been days since the tragic loss of the _Endurance_ near…" the news woman said and continued to summarized how the ship was lost in the storm, and gave more details about how the official search and rescue was hindered by severe weather. 'Everyone' was mourning for the unfortunate souls aboard the vessel as they listed each person and the search might be called off soon. Typical drama craps, trying to milk sympathies.

"A Croft was on the boat? I guess that's the last one then," Bill said, seeing the brown eyes and thick brown-haired girl depiction, "the missy sure had grown a lot, stunning like Amelia and crazy like her father."

Naruto nodded, finishing his drink. Bill poured some more liquids in the empty glass and he took out another for himself.

"To old friends, may they rest in peace; finally got what they wanted, an adventure worth _dying_ for," Bill gave a toast with mixture of sarcasms and mockery, holding up the glass to the blond. Naruto smiled, returning the gesture as their glass collided.

"She's not dead, at least not a minute ago," Naruto said before drinking his. Bill choked after hearing that and spat out his.

"What the bloody fuck, tell me you're joking?" Bill called out after coughing a little. He cleaned the liquids from his lips as Naruto chunked down his and placed the glass on the table again. The blond couldn't get drunk no matter how hard he tried. His body could not be intoxicated. However, the burning sensation of alcohol down his throat and warmness it filled his belly with was what he wanted.

"No, I'm not joking," Naruto replied as Bill shook his head a little and poured a new glass.

"What the hell is going on? You know people been hunting you all over Europe and busted this place up more than once. I haven't heard from you for months and now you're sleeping with a Croft? I thought you dislike them, after the incident and all. If they weren't dead, I'm sure you would find them and sent them there yourself so spill it, if it just because she a nice piece of ass, I will shoot you for being a moron," Bill pointed out, touching the shotgun under the counter a little. Naruto sighed and explained what had happened since he was double-crossed on his previous job.

An hour went by before it ended. The story wasn't lengthy as Naruto shortened it somewhat, but he did stop every now and then with a thoughtful expression.

"So Greg's dead, good ridden, I never liked the shifty guy much. But couldn't you be subtle about it? You killed the dude in his own place in front of his bodyguards; the fallout is enormous; you're on everyone's shit list right now. If they weren't busy killing each other, they would come after you, hiding or not," Bill said as Naruto chuckled.

"Let them come and try, I'm not going to back down, let see how many I can take down before they manage to kill me," Naruto replied, placing his pistol on the counter.

"I know you think you're invincible, but you still bleed so don't be cocky," Bill said, but Naruto simply shrugged. He was somewhat arrogance because of his ability. Bill didn't know the full extent of it; no one did, but the elderly man did know the blond could teleport around the world. Naruto had told the man that he gained the ability after breaking out of a catacomb that mean to be his tomb, giving some truth to the supernatural nature of the world. Bill, of course, made some remarks about how Richard Croft was right, but didn't live long enough to see it.

"So you shot her then patched her? That sounds like you," Bill crackled and added, "did she buy in that bullshit that you needed her helps to find the target?"

"If I know you, and I do, you just wanted to see her struggles because it probably amuses you," Bill theorized with some laughter. Naruto didn't join in and just drank more liquids with thoughts. Was it like that? He wasn't sure. At first, he fixed her up so she could tell him if Sam was still alive or not and where was the girl. Then after that, he dragged her along to show her the simplistic nature of her actions and thought process, but now it was something else. Naruto brushed his golden hair back and stood up from the stool.

"Got to go," Naruto placed some bills on the tables as Bill eyed it.

"You know your money no good here," Bill said almost immediately. The drinks were free for the blond as always and the place acted more like a hangout than actual business as it emptied on most days.

"I know, it's for the floor," Naruto said casually, walking away and through the back of the room. Bill picked up the notes and had a look at it. It wasn't the currency of Britain, but some Asian country.

"1000 YEN? SO CHEAP!" Bill shouted, seeing the floor needed some extensive cleaning. Naruto didn't hear the shouts as he disappeared in a crimson flash.

**XxXxX**

"No! Stop! Don't!" Lara pleaded, holding up her gun pointing at the man, but the Solarii, as she now know, didn't heed her words. The man's hatchet slammed into the back of her friend as he screamed while trying to strangle another Solarii.

"ALEX!"

"Why didn't you shoot him!?" Joslin shouted angrily as she shot that Solarii, killing him. The 42-year-old African-American mechanic was harboring a grudge against Lara for getting them shipwreck on this forsaken island. If they didn't change course under Lara's instruction, they would never be in this situation. That grudge climbed to a new level, and she hated Lara right now for killing Roth. Although her friends said that Lara had no choice. If only she could shoot the girl now.

"You like that? Huh? Fucking die!" Jonah, 33-year-old American, shouted, smashing a metal pipe against the salvage's head, busting that and sending the man tumbled to the ground. The New Zeland born had served in the army, but was honorable discharged after sustaining injuries in the line of duty. He now served as the cook and the general ships dog body before the_ Endurance_ went down. He then finished the man off with an effective golf swing aided by powerful arms, splattering blood to the side.

A gun shot went off behind as Jonah was hit.

"How they find us?" Alex asked; trying to pull the hatchet embedded in his back. Lara helped him pull it out after seeing the struggles.

An hour ago, Lara was sitting by the campfire; her companion had gone somewhere. The radio on her backside sent out static as familiar voice could be heard. The other side must be close by as the talkie's range was very short.

"Hey Alex, I heard static, it must picked up someone else! Can anyone hear me?" Lara immediately grabbed the device and held it tightly in her hands as the static faded and the voice became clearer.

"Joslin? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Lara? You're alive?" Joslin called out with disbelief before someone else spoke into it.

"Lara, thank god, we thought everyone died and only us left. Is Grim and Roth with you?" Alex asked.

"I don't know where Grim is…Roth… he didn't make it, I'm sorry," Lara sniffed as she heard some shouting in the background of the device.

"What happened?" Alex asked and Lara explained while weeping. She told them that she didn't meant to shoot Roth, but the gun went off anyway. Joslin growled in the background with anger while Jonah calmed her down. However, Alex was more understanding.

"You did what you had to do… where are you? We will come and get you," Alex said as Lara looked around. The campfire was hidden from view as she realized Naruto must have picked the spot for that. The blond was nowhere in sight as she searched for him, and with some hesitation Lara asked if they could put up a signal so she could come to them instead.

Naruto could have left her behind and went ahead, but that seemed unlikely. If he didn't, he would able to track her from his own survival instinct. With some reluctant on the other side, Alex complied. Lara didn't realize that by doing so, it would lure all the hunters in the area to them. They were still being hunted after all.

"I'm sorry," Lara sobbed as she finally fired her gun at the Solarii that shot Jonah. She missed the first one and the second one as she was not the greatest marksman, but the third bullet went through the man's chest. She was pushed to the side by another before a machete grazed her's shoulder, cutting her tank top a little. She fell to her back, looking up at the man who was about to kill her with a strike, but he was tackled to the side by Jonah before he could. Both men struggled against each other, rolling before went off the cliff below screaming.

"Jonah!" Lara called out.

"Help!" Alex called out, dodging multiple gunshots. Lara quickly reacted and emptied the clip into that attacker while Joslin was whacked across the head and fell to the dirt. Lara tried to help but was knocked to the side by another Solarii as the makeshift blade tried to press itself down on her neck, aided by the man's weight. She held it up with both of her hands the rusted edge cut deep into her skin and bones. She kneed the man in the balls, forcing him to yelp and lost his grip. She quickly pushed him to the side and got on top before stabbing the blade into his chest. Lara looked at her hands in shock before the man in his last moment stabbed a small knife deep into her thigh before he bleed out and expired.

"Argh," Lara shrieked, rolling over and trying to pull the knife out. Alex was hiding behind a tree as incoming bullets trying to destroy his cover, sending barks outwards. He looked to Lara, who managed to pull out the knife with her bloody hands. She was limping a little.

"Lara, watch out!" Alex shouted, but Lara didn't move quick enough as rusty hatchet slashed across her back. It wasn't a deep wound, but she rolled to the side. Her body quickly pressed into the ground by powerful knees and heavy weight of the man as the hatchet descended to her head. She cocked it to the side, avoiding the deadly blow as it slammed into the dirt beside her face. She quickly stabbed his offending arm with the knife she had pulled out from her thigh.

"You bitch!" The man roared, dropping the hatchet and clocked her face from the side several times. He pulled out the small knife from his arm, throwing it away as the Lara's vision became hazy from the shock to her brain. Her limbs went weak. Lara felt a pair of hands wrapped around her neck before it increased its strength. She was choking as she tried to scratch the muscular arms in vain.

The Solarii was on top of her chest as he squeezed the life out of his victim.

Lara gasped for air as her hands ravaging around her for something to kill the man. When found nothing, she looked down at his waist and grabbed hold of his gun, but found it was empty. It was obvious since he used the hatchet instead of his gun. Without much more hesitation, she hit him across the face with the empty gun, but it was not strong enough to stop his assault. She did it again and lost the gun in the process as it flew out of her weakening grip.

The world seemed to slow down as she saw her life passing through her mind. She couldn't breathe as her chest became much heavier. Alex's shouting could still be heard faintly, but he couldn't help her more than she could help herself.

"Naru…" she muttered with one last breath as tears streaked down her face side. She didn't know where he went, but she really wanted him to be here, saving her again. If she must die, she wanted to hear his voice one last time. Her arms fell flat to the side as the strength left her before something cold fell on top of it and filled its confines.

"Use it," the familiar voice called out to her as she wrapped her finger around its handle. It was a gun, and from that single request, she found her strength. Hope renewed in her as she lifted the gun up and pressed it against the man's side. Muzzle flashes could not be seen, but that was unneeded. The bullet exited the gun barrel, drilling itself deep into the man's side and passing through his lungs, punching a hole through his body. More holes were made with each click, followed by a thunderous boom.

The Solarii's grip around her neck weakened as she gasped for air, feeling her strength returned more and more. She emptied the entire clip into the man's body in anger as he felt to the side, trailing blood from his wounds. The crimson liquid dampened her clothes as she huffed rapidly.

Two more savages saw that and raced towards her. Lara pointed the gun at them but it was empty as blood trickling down her forehead, covering her vision in red. Before she could do anything, they was flipped backwards as knifes flew through the air and into their neck. She felt light head as she felt backwards. The world darkened and before long she felt she was lifted up in the air.

Lara was in and out of consciousness as blood dripping off her side of her head. She realized she was being carried by two powerful but gentle arms. To her side was Alex, carrying Joslin in his arms. The world seemed to be moving very slowly for her. She rotated her head with some efforts, looking up at the familiar face.

"Should have stay at the camp," the blond scolded as Lara closed her eyes. For some inexplicable reason, she felt she did the right thing. If she stayed at the camp, waiting for her friends, she would not be in his arm right now. However, it felt like he was scolding himself than her.

"Rich girl shouldn't be doing something like this," was the last word she heard. It wasn't the first time she heard that. It felt nostalgic. Where did she hear it before? She closed her eyes, trying to remember while being in the safety of the blond.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I hope you like this chapter. It's completely AU by now, and I'm moving their relationship ahead. Yes, Naruto and Lara met before. I think it is logical enough for a girl of Lara's background, who stranded on the salvage island, could not helped but wanted not to be alone. Heck, everyone would in my opinion – especially me. Being alone and lost on an uncharted island is frightening as hell. It felt a lot safer with someone by your side even if that person is an asshole of sort.

It will get crazier for Lara as she grew more and more through trials. There will be some intimacy soon… not sure if I should write the lemon vividly or fade out.

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
